1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of boat anchors and more specifically to asymmetrical anchors.
Danforth, Fortress, Plastimo, FOB and others sell articulated anchors. The fluke is formed of a flat metal plate. The shank is linear and is articulated at one end to the fluke, between two tips of the fluke. This type of anchor is not very efficient, since the fluke tends to remain parallel to the sea ground. This anchor is symmetrical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rolf KACZIREK located in GETTORF, Germany, sells under the trademark Bügel anchor, an anchor formed of a flat metal plate, with a triangular shape. One angled end of the triangle forms the tip of the anchor. There is provided along the side of the plate opposed to the tip an arc (bügel). A linear shank is welded to the plate. The arc ensures that the anchor rotates when it impacts on the sea ground, so that the anchor lies on its side, with the tip, the rear of the plate and the end of the shank touching the sea ground. The drawback of this type of anchor is that the arc at the rear part of the fluke adds weight, at a location that will not contribute to the burying of the anchor into the sea ground. In addition, since the fluke is formed of a flat metal plate, it needs to be thick to keep its shape when used. This increases the costs of the anchor and the unnecessary weight.
EP-B-0 840 691 discloses a marine anchor, having a fluke folded along a line, so as to form a V-shaped cross section. A shank is welded to the fluke. A ballast is provided at the tip of the anchor fluke; the back of the fluke has a quasi-elliptical shape with a concave surface. Thanks to the ballast at the tip of the fluke, the centre of gravity of the anchor is located near to the tip. Thus, when the anchor falls on the sea ground, it automatically positions itself in a lateral position, where it lies on the tip of the fluke, on one side of the elliptically-shaped back of the fluke and on the extremity of the shank. In this position, the anchor easily penetrates into the sea ground, due to the V-shaped tip of the fluke and the heavily ballasted tip. The operation of the anchor disclosed in this document is fully satisfactory and improves over other prior art anchors. Still, there is a need for an anchor that would be easier and cheaper to manufacture and more efficient.
FR-A-2 820 108 discusses an anchor with a similar shape, where the shank is movably mounted on the fluke.
The anchors discussed in these documents are known in the art as asymmetrical anchors. Although there exists a plane of symmetry, the shank is not mounted symmetrically on the fluke; it extends on one side of the fluke.
Accordingly, there is still a need for an anchor, which would be easy to manufacture, solid and more efficient.